


"Whipped Topping Fun"

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Husbands, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naughty Sherlock, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake comes home to find a surprise waiting for him in the kitchen. A sweet and sexy surprise involving Sherlock and some Reddi Whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whipped Topping Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Blake walked into the house and set his bag on the ground near the door. He suddenly noticed that house unusually a bit too quiet for this time of day.

“Sherlock? Are you home? It's just me in the house.” Blake asked. No one answered but he did hear something coming from the kicthen. Blake carefully walked over to the kicthen door and opened the door. When he opened the door, there sat Sherlock on the kicthen table, facing the door. He was naked with his legs spread apart, exposing his erection to his husband, who was now smirking and feeling turned on.

“Well, well, well. I know there's one thing on this countertop that looks _very_ delicious.” Blake said.

“Why don't come over here then and give a taste.” Sherlock said in a seductive tone. Blake walked over to him and stood in front of him. Sherlock put his arms around Blake and made out with him for about 10 seconds before stopping then looked at Sherlock, who was blushing because he was feeling turned right now.

“Does this mean I get to have dessert early?” Blake asked.

“Yes, darling.” Sherlock replied, with a smirk on his face. Blake bit his bottom lip and shiver in delight a couple of times as he looked up and down Sherlock's entire body.

“You are such a kinky man. I love it.” Blake told Sherlock.

“ I plan to be more than be kinky, my love.” Sherlock said. Sherlock reached behind him and grabbed something and moved his arm back towards the front of him and up towards Blake. Blake suddenly looked to the side and saw a spray can of Reddi Whip in his hand. Blake looked back at his husband and started to giggle. Sherlock had a grin on his face.

“..I love you.” Blake said.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said, smiling at Blake. Sherlock handed Blake the spray can.

“Is this already open?” Blake asked.

“It's open but that is because I opened before you came home so you didn't have to do that.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh okay. Thanks, hun.” Blake said.

“No problem. Now...lets have some dessert.” Sherlock said, getting into a more open and easier position for Blake so he can see _every_  , single thing and _every_ part of the front of Sherlock's body. Blake licked his lips as he shook the can a few times before he picked a spot on his husband's gorgeous body. Blake began spray a little strip of Reddi Whip on the curve of Sherlock's neck and began to lick it up and then sucked on his neck for a few seconds. Sherlock bit his bottom lip as Blake kissed his neck. Blake has this effect on Sherlock everytime him and his husband made love or even do things just like this. They really do not have sex much in the first place unless they both really want to but that doesn't mean that do not do things such as foreplay and teasing from time to time.

“Lean back onto the counter.” Blake said. Sherlock leaned back and Blake then sprayed some of on both of Sherlock's nipples then lick the whipped cream off on one nipple and sucked it off the other one.  
“NGNH!” Sherlock moaned. Blake looked at his hubby as he was twirling his tongue gently around one of Sherlock's nipples then stopped.

“You're really quite enjoying, aren't you, Darling?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked down at Blake, panting then nodded yes.

“I do not know what it is but every time we do anything naughty or make love, it feels like I am under a spell or something. You feel amazing.” Sherlock said. Blake stood up and move his husband closer to his face and smiled.

“I feel the same way when it comes to you, Mr. Holmes. Maybe it is because what is we have more real and even more true than other people.” Blake told him. Sherlock smiled.

Awe, you sappy bastard.” Sherlock said to him. Blake and Sherlock giggled then calmed down a few seconds later.

“I love you, Sherlock.” Blake said.

“And I love you, too.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed him for a couple of seconds.

“Would you like me to continue?” Blake asked.

“Did I come yet?” Sherlock replied. Blake smiled.

“Not yet.” Blake said.

“Well, the only I want you to stop is when I come. ...So, are you up for the challenge?” Sherlock asked. Blake went from smiling to grinning in less than two seconds.

“I accept this challenge!” Blake said in a suddenly and majestic warrior-like deep voice. Even when it comes to sex, Blake can be a bit of a goofball. A sexy goofball. Sherlock giggled more then calmed down as Blake sat on a bar stool in front of Sherlock and his crotch.

“Do want me to lean back on the counter again or just lay down completely?” Sherlock asked.

“Whatever make you feel comfortable.” Blake replied. Sherlock leaned back on the counter once again and Blake shook the can. Blake began to trail the spray can along the middle and up the shaft of Sherlock's cock. When Blake got to the tip, he made a perfect swirl around and on it. Sherlock was impressed. Suddenly, Blake Sherlock's cock inside his mouth and began to blow him. Even when all the whipped cream was completely removed from his man's cock, he still continued to blow Sherlock. Blake was sucking on Sherlock's cock and balls like a slut. Sherlock whimpered and moaned as Blake moved his tongue around the tip and then stopped to play with one of Sherlock's balls. Teasing Sherlock was Blake's specialty and Sherlock loves it even though, sometimes, Blake teases him to the point of begging for mercy. It took only another minute before Sherlock felt like he was going to burst.

“Blake!” Sherlock whimpered as Blake began to suddenly slid and moved two fingers inside Sherlock's ass as while moving his tongue up and around the shaft again. Within a few seconds, Sherlock came all over his husband's face. Sherlock laid down on the cool marble counter top and panted. Blake took his fingers out of Sherlock, went over to the sink and washed his face and hands quickly then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, walked over back to his husband held it against his face.

“Oh, I needed that.” Sherlock said, with his eyes closed

“The water or the whipped topping fun we just had?” Blake asked. Sherlock giggled and opened his eyes to look at his husband.

“Whipped topping fun. Oh, I love you so much.” Sherlock said.

“yeah, I couldn't figure out what to call what we just did!” Blake said. Sherlock sat up on the counter and Blake gave Sherlock the water. Sherlock rubbed his husband's cheek.

“I figured and I am going to use that for now on. “Whipped Topping Fun.” ...You know I am never going to let live that down for the rest of your life, right?” Sherlock asked then took a sip of his water. Suddenly, Blake starting to hum “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley. Blake looked at his husband as he hummed the song, moving his head side to side a couple of times, who was looking back at him with a “what the ever loving fuck” sort of expression his face.

“Blake, you are one of sweetest. kindest, generous, loving and most talented man in the world. but sometimes you can be the biggest goofball on the entire planet.” Sherlock told him.

“But I am _your_ goofball, sweetheart.” Blake said then continued humming as he walked over to Sherlock and put his arms around Sherlock's shoulders. He stopped humming and dancing to the beat and stood there, admiring his husband. Sherlock put his arms around Blake's shoulders and smiled.

“And I am so glad you are.” Sherlock said. Blake and Sherlock kissed for a few seconds then Blake helped Sherlock off of the counter and onto the ground.

“Hey, I have an idea. Why don't go upstairs take a shower and I'll cook us dinner. What do you feel like having?” Blake asked.

“As long as you are cooking, anything you make, you know I will eat it.” Sherlock replied.

“I should I just surprise you then?” Blake asked. Sherlock smiled and nodded then headed upstairs to go wash the stickiness of the whipped cream off of him while Blake made dinner. 20 minutes later, Sherlock came downstairs wearing his pajamas and Blake was setting up the table then went back to check on the food that was cooking in skillet. Dinner was almost done.

“You're making steak aren't you? I can smell it.” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. We have not had in awhile and I felt like cooking it.” Blake replied.

“You just had some sort of meat a little bit ago?!” Sherlock asked, just fucking around with his man. Blake looked over at him.

“True but that was Kobe beef.” Blake replied, then winked.

“Ooh...that's was a pretty good comeback, Dear.” Sherlock said.

“Thank you! I will be here all week.” Blake said then went back to finishing up the steaks. Sherlock sat down at the table to help finish setting up the table for their dinner.

“I hope you stay forever.” Sherlock said. Blake turned off the stove and walked over to Sherlock and kissed the top of his head.

“With you, of course.” Blake said back to him. As Sherlock was about to say something else, he caught Blake _sniffing_ him. It did not weird Sherlock out but he was concerned why his husband was suddenly doing this.

“Blake, can I ask why in the bloody hell you are sniffing me?” Sherlock asked.

“..Because you smell like cupcakes for some reason and you know I can not resist things that are sweet and delicious which in this case, I got two things that are both. ...By the way, why do you smell like cupcakes anyway?” Blake replied, looking at Sherlock.

“Hey, I do also like feminine and girly body types of body sprays, too! There's nothing wrong with that.” Sherlock told him.

“Oh, I know that. I have nothing against that. No matter if you use AXE or a feminine type of spray, you always smell amazing to me.” Blake said.

“Awe.” Sherlock said back. Blake then went over and made their plates. As he was making the plates, he started to giggle.

“What you are giggling about?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, nothing...just thinking about spreading frosting on your body like a cake.” Blake said. Sherlock laid his head on the table and began to laugh.

“OH MY GOD, BLAKE!” Sherlock exclaimed, laughing his ass off.

“Sorry but you know me, honey. I sometimes let my imagination take over me.” Blake told him.

“I know but that is...just...that is...wow.” Sherlock said, trying to calm down. Blake calmed down and brought the plates over to the table. He placed on in front of Sherlock and then walked over to the other side and placed the plate down onto the table then sat down at the table with Sherlock. Both of them ate their dinners and spent the rest of evening working on a craft project that Blake and Sherlock were doing. Though, they didn't get much down because they made out for a lot of the time while trying to work on the project. ...Sherlock was still against the idea of Blake putting frosting on him like a cake, no matter how much Blake pleaded but then decided he would _think_ about it (though it will be most likely still be a no). Otherwise than that, both had a very productive and wonderful day with one another.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
